


the things that no one else sees

by JuneOokami, Silversouledcat



Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Adrian Tepes Deserves Love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disaster Trio Modern AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trevor Belmont is a Dumbass, not so much in this but believe me when i say this will be relevant later, the modern au this fandom needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneOokami/pseuds/JuneOokami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversouledcat/pseuds/Silversouledcat
Summary: After a long day of work, Adrian is tired, and all he wants is to hide in Sypha's bed and rest.Some soup wouldn't hurt though.





	the things that no one else sees

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, ever, created by me and Silver making headcanons on discord for days on end over Castlevania, which I will now turn into this whole AU cus why not. So yeah this is hopefully the first of many fics in this setting.
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

Taking part in the company, actually going to business meetings and paying attention, was a lot more work than Adrian initially assumed. There's only so much economic jargon and legalese someone can hear before they either space out or develop a massive stress induced headache, and in his case it was the latter making him rub his temples on his way into Sypha's apartment. Adrian was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend laid down on the couch, legs on Trevor's lap, reading an old tome thicker than a brick while he watched TV. It was a warm and welcome reminder of why he was now dedicated to his family's business after years avoiding the role of heir to the Tepes empire and all the responsibilities that came with it. They looked up as he approached and he leaned down to kiss them softly.  
"Hey, I'm really tired so I'm going to take something and lie down for a bit and… Trevor, what in hell are you watching?" Adrian asked, frowning at the heavily tanned and wild haired man on the screen, arguing that the moon is hollow and also a spaceship.  
"He's watching Ancient Aliens to torture me," said Sypha and their boyfriend rolled his eyes dramatically at them.  
"I'm not torturing you, I'm showing you the wonder that is this thing. Look at it! It's amazing!" Trevor said gesturing more than strictly necessary and grinning when Adrian sighed tiredly. "Come on, give it a try."  
Adrian shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath so as to not be a dick to Trevor, he shouldn't take it out on him. When they bickered it was just them having fun, never mean spirited. "Not now, darling. I need to rest," he said, going to find a dark place to burrow in.

There was a soft click and the door to Sypha's room opened just a crack, letting in just enough light to make out her face from where Adrian was hiding beneath the covers. "You ok there, honey? You said you were gonna lie down a bit and it's been two hours," she asked sounding a little worried.  
Adrian would really like to elaborate more on his answer but all he could manage was a murmured "I had a meeting with Carmilla…" and that was enough for Sypha to pull a face.  
"That explains a lot. Do you wanna eat?" He shook his head weakly and Sypha just smiled at him fondly. "Fine, but I'll be back to check on you soon, okay?"

When Adrian woke up, it was to the the familiar scent of his mother's chicken soup, which caused a moment of confusion as he sat up and realized he wasn't at his parent's house but in Sypha's room. Though he still felt a dull headache, he went out to investigate and found his partners in the kitchen, Trevor grabbing bowls and Sypha watching over the pot of soup, his mother's soup, a family recipe passed down from generations.  
"What the… how…?" he tried, confused and suddenly aware of how hungry he was. Trevor set the bowls on the counter, stopped beside him to kiss his cheek gently, and said "Eloquent as ever, goldy," on his way to the fridge.  
Sypha took pity on him as she started serving the soup. "Your mom gave me the recipe, said it's your favorite food and that she always made it for you when you got sick, so we figured it would cheer you up," she explained, and Trevor raised a hand without looking from where he was almost climbing into the fridge in search of whatever questionable sauces he planned on adding to the soup, saying "I helped!" That would normally be cause for concern, given Trevor was such a menace in the kitchen but this time it felt sweet and thoughtful with Sypha's oversight.  
Adrian walked up to Sypha and she offered him a taste, and that was when he realized it wasn't his mother's soup. Of course not, since it was Sypha who made it, and up close it even smelled a bit different, but it was a good kind of different. This soup reminded him heavily of home, of being small and frail and cuddling with his mother when he got sick, but it also had that touch of all the delicious seasonings Sypha used that made it distinctively hers.  
There was a brief moment where Adrian just stood there, tearing up as he felt all the love both of them had poured into making this for him, and then he said in a hushed tone "Come here you two," and pulled his lovers into an embrace, hiding his face on the crook of Trevor's neck, feeling them hold him tight. He stayed there as the feeling washed over him, how something so simple and so small could mean so much, and he whispered "I love you" to each of them with a kiss on their necks.


End file.
